


Always Mine, Always Yours

by CantSinkMyShip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Better Than His Father, Come Eating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Cheating, Panty Kink, Secrets, Steve Rogers Figures Some Shit Out, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony stark is a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantSinkMyShip/pseuds/CantSinkMyShip
Summary: Sometimes Jarvis lets Steve into Tony's personal floor, when Jarvis knows he really shouldn't be alone.  But this time it all goes wrong when Steve finds a pair of women's underwear shoved into the cushions of Tony's too expensive couch.  He really shouldn't be surprised, everyone warned him.  But Tony has an explanation.  One which, while a little confusing, turns out to be very arousing.Things keep surprising Steve about the twenty-first century, and himself.





	Always Mine, Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askscienceboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/gifts).



> A version of this story started out years ago with different characters in a vastly different fandom but it was never quite right. I think it was always supposed to be written about Tony Stark. Thanks to askscienceboyfriends for helping me realize that.

The perk of staying at the tower, instead of his apartment, was that he could leave the floor Tony designed especially for him (red, white and blue; nauseatingly tacky even for him) and head up to Tony’s personal floor at any time. When Tony was particularly stressed out Jarvis would alert Steve and let him into Tony’s private quarter and he’d wait. For as long as it took. Sometimes it took minutes, sometimes hours, but inevitably Tony would come storming in, throwing files or tablets or once a coffee cup. Steve’s original idea had been to be waiting in some kind of _sexy_ position. But sexy on Steve was always awkward and involved a lot of blushing and besides, despite what the media said, Tony didn’t always need comfort in the form of sex. No matter what state of mind Tony was in, his face always lit up just the slightest bit when he noticed Steve, large frame and long limbs, sprawled across his couch.

He had no idea how long Tony would be, but he was happy to wait, so he picked up the remote and started flipping through channels. Glad to have some sort of purpose other than aliens and demi-gods. Tony’s couch was more fashion over function and wasn’t built for bodies like Steve’s, so it took some shifting around to really get comfortable. He was just settling in when he noticed a piece of black fabric peeking out from between the cushions. He pulled it out curiously and what he found made his heart stop.

Black satin panties. 

His lungs seized up, he couldn’t move. He had heard the stories about Tony, before. Heard how he took after his father in more ways than one. Heard that he would take different lovers as freely as nod hello to someone. They hadn’t been seeing each other long, but Steve impressed upon Tony, if they were together, then they were _together_. That he had no qualms about Tony’s past, he didn’t judge or condemn, but that he couldn’t be apart of that lifestyle. Tony had agreed, Tony had understood, Tony had looked at him like maybe this wasn’t a hardship, but an honor. Steve fell hard and fast and, by some miracle, he thought Tony had too. But the discarded garments told a different story.

Before he could decide if he should stay or go, Tony walked in through the door, tossing a file folder onto the counter before looking over at the couch a little hopeful. Like maybe he needed Steve there as much as Steve wanted to be there. 

When Tony spotted him with the underwear hanging from his finger the cautious hope fled, the little light in his eyes immediately extinguished. “Steve.” He said quietly, face looking helpless and broken in a move Steve considered wholly unfair, “I can explain.”

Tony had no right to look so tragic. That was Steve’s right. Steve was the one who was watching his whole world fall apart. His sexuality wasn’t something that caused him shame, but he was still a man raised in the thirties and being open with this part of who he was had been a battle. He let Tony see a side of himself he was still becoming comfortable with and Tony had betrayed him. 

“Don’t bother.” He said quietly, surprised that his voice was even working, considering his entire body felt like it was shutting down. He dropped the underwear on the coffee table and stood up slowly, clawing for words but grasping none. He just needed to get away. Get out of the tower, out of the city. Hell, maybe out of New York.

Steve headed towards the door but Tony stepped in front of it, without touching Steve he had blocked off his exit. “Please.” Tony never said please, not when it really mattered, the pain was obvious in his eyes, “Just give me five minutes to explain. After all we’ve been through, could you please just give me five minutes?”

Bile was churning in his stomach, the thought of Tony’s hands on someone else made him sick, but the thought of walking out of his life wasn’t any better. They had fought together and bled together, they had faced monsters and magic together. Before they were lovers, they had been teammates and he couldn’t forget that. He promised himself that no matter what happened between them the team would always come first.

“Okay.” He said softly, “You have five minutes.”

All Tony offered were two words.

“They’re mine.”

Steve barely resisted an eye roll, “Yeah. I guess they are now.” He knew he was being petulant but he didn’t care. He was hurt and he had a right to show it, no matter how childish he came across.

Tony, for his part, did not resist the eye roll. In fact, he gave a _full body_ eye roll before he turned and walked towards the bedroom, leaving Steve confused and even more hurt that he was already feeling. Tony was going to beg him to stay then walk away? 

“If you think we’re having break up sex, you are sorely mistaken.” Steve called out, trying to save some face but aware of how hollow his words sounded. 

A few minutes later Tony returned with a plastic box a bit bigger than a shoe box, he upended it and dozens of women’s panties spilled out onto the couch. Steve just watched in silent horror. Apparently, Tony had a box full of trophies. Steve felt sick as his mind wandered, did Tony get them out when he needed to be reminded of what Steve couldn’t give him. Did Tony really miss being with women that much? 

Tony’s eyes were soft and sullen and he looked at Steve, not with hope of forgiveness on his face, but the hope of understanding. It was twisting Steve up inside. All he wanted to do was kiss away that pained look. Maybe Tony wasn’t sleeping around. But this wasn’t much better.

“No,” Tony shook his head, looking jittery in a way he only looked after thirty-six hours of no sleep and too much caffeine, “they were _always_ mine.” Slowly he reached his thumb into the waistband of his slacks and pulled out a scrap of red lace, nearly the same color red as Tony’s cheeks. Steve didn’t even know Tony _could_ blush.

He released the material and finally made eye contact with Steve, “I’ve never told anyone. _Please Steve_.” Please. There it was again. Tony was gutting himself right in there in the living room of Stark Tower. Steve hadn’t felt this much confusion since waking up from the ice. 

His brain was spinning and churning and it was like he couldn’t quite put all the pieces together, despite everything being so blatantly obvious. “I… I…” Steve looked from the couch to Tony and back to the couch again, “What?”

Tony bit his lower lip and Steve hated the terrified look there, despised how fragile Tony seemed. Like he was sure Steve was going to laugh at him, tell everyone this secret that he’d been forced to share. Tony, Iron Man, the bravest human being Steve knew, looked absolutely terrified and it broke Steve’s heart. “We never have to talk about this again, okay? I’ll just put it all back in the closet and we can forget this ever happened. I just need you to know that I would never cheat on you.” He stepped closer to Steve but still didn’t dare to touch, “I made you a promise that I intend to keep.” His voice was low and trembling and Steve could swear he heard the ghost of the words _I am not my father_.

The words sank in slowly and for what felt like the first time since he found the underwear, his heart started beating, his lungs started expanding. “So you… wear them?” He looked helplessly at the couch, as if the offending items could explain what words could not. “But I’ve undressed you. Quite a bit. I know very well what’s under those fancy suits.” Steve had expected ostentatious silk boxers but had been pleasantly surprised to find worn cotton boxer-briefs. In fact, the way the boxer-briefs clung to his ass and accentuated his muscular thighs was something he dreamed about. It was the first big surprised he got from Tony, like maybe there was more to him than the rich playboy he wanted everyone to see him for. 

Tony scrubbed his hands through his hair and over the stubble on his cheeks, “Yeah. Well I don’t wear them very often, definitely not if I think I’m going to see you. I only put these on to show you that they’re mine. I don’t…” he sighed, resigned, “I don’t want anyone else. Just you Steve. I can’t believe you would ever doubt that.” Tony had been more hurt than he let on but he had decided that Steve’s hurt championed his own. Fearful that this secret would come crashing down around their relationship and leave it in ruins. He couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t. He looked over at the pile of discarded garments, they were like a scarlet letter and an albatross and so many other literally references that he never paid attention to in school. “Listen, if it’s a big deal I won’t wear them again. I’ll throw them all away and we can pretend that all this awkwardness never happened.”

Steve wanted to take him up on that, not because the idea of Tony wearing women’s underwear was something shameful, but because Tony had kept that part of his life a secret. That’s what was really bothering him. That Tony trusted Steve to have his back in literal life or death situations but he couldn’t trust Steve with this. If he had never found the underwear, Tony would have never told him. 

But he knew that look on Tony’s face, it was the same expression he’d get anytime he measured himself against his father and found himself lacking. It was a vulnerability so rare that Steve knew this was a turning point. He could take Tony up on the offer, Tony would throw away every scrap of lace and satin, and always have the feeling that Steve too found him lacking. Steve reached out to Tony, folding their hands together, “You like wearing them?” Steve asked softly, trying to understand something so far out of his comfort zone.

“Well, I mean, they’re ...” Tony shifted his weigh, struggling to put into words what he had trouble understanding himself, “When things are too much, when my mind is going too fast for even me to understand, they help slow everything down.” He looked so ashamed and not for the first time Steve wondered how a man like Tony could be so strong, and so fragile, at the same time. 

Steve remembered the feeling of coming into his sexuality, of being a kid growing up in post-Depression New York and so terrified someone would find out. He knew what it was like to have a secret so grave it had the potential of ruining your entire life. Tony could have sent him away, he could have let Steve believe the worst. Despite Tony being his own biggest fan, he also had a self-loathing streak a mile wide. It would have been so easy for him to sink into that feeling, for him to let Steve believe the worst, to let Steve believe what others had warned him about.

But he came clean. And instead of comforting Tony, Steve was feeding into his worst fear. He pulled their bodies together as he kissed the other man softly. “I’m sorry I overreacted.” He rested his forehead against Tony’s, “’I still feel like I’m half a step out of time with but you’re the one thing that’s keep me grounded. You’re the only thing I’ve been sure of since I woke up. I hate that you felt like you couldn’t share this with me.” Steve paused, wondering if he had the bravery to be as honest as Tony had been, “Especially when I find it … a little arousing.”

The chuckle that erupted from Tony was soft and broken, but it was genuine. “Arousing, huh? Boy Cap, the history books leave a lot out.”

There was something about the thought of Tony’s manhood trapped under lace and silk, the juxtaposition was intoxicating. He angled his head so that he was looking at Tony through his thick lashes, “Can I see?”

Tony’s pupils immediately dilated and his teeth sunk into his lower lip, studying Steve’s face for sincerity and finding it in spades, “Really?”

“Really.” Steve said, voice growing with confidence when he could see that this was something Tony wanted too. His hands slowly reached for Tony’s belt, watching Tony’s chest rise and fall too quickly, giving him plenty of time to stop Steve’s movements. “Relax Tony.” Steve whispered, leaning in to press another kiss to his lips before he opened the belt and eased the expensive slacks down Tony’s thighs. He waited until Tony kicked them off before stepping back to take in the view in front of him. Seeing Tony in any state of undress always felt like a privilege and the feeling was only amplified by the sight of his soft cock tucked up within the confines of the lace. Knowing that no one had ever seen Tony like this made him dizzy with want. 

“Can I touch?” he asked softly, wanting to take this as slow as Tony did. He wanted to make sure Tony was okay with sexualizing this part of his life. He would understand if this was something Tony wanted to reserve for himself, but Steve really hoped it wasn’t. Because just when he thought Tony couldn’t be any more beautiful, Steve got to see him like this. Open and vulnerable and completely his.

Tony nodded and that was all he needed to run the tip of his finger along the shaft, feeling the alternating textures of dick and lace. The feeling was heady.

Without the thought even crossing his mind he was sinking down to his knees, running the tip of his nose against Tony’s dick before looking up at him, “This is so hot baby.” The pet name escaped his lips without a second thought and once it did, Steve knew how the exchange would end.

The look of shock on Tony’s face would have been amusing had it not been so heartbreaking. He really thought sharing this part of himself would alienate Steve. That couldn’t have been further from the truth. Steve leaned in to exhale hot breath against Tony’s crotch, seeing it start to firm up. “Tony, can I…” he didn’t know how to finish the sentence because he wanted everything from Tony. 

Luckily Tony could read him, “Yes. To whatever you want Steve. I’m yours.”

Steve didn’t waste any more time, he licked broad stripes across Tony’s confined dick. The scratch of lace against his tongue foreign, but more exciting because of it. Before he could stop himself, he was reaching up to cup Tony’s ass cheeks, grabbing fists full of fabric as he pressed his face into Tony’s erection. It was as if his body was making all the decisions, just bypassing his brain as he took everything Tony was offering. They were both completely hard and both completely shocked with how much they were enjoying themselves. He kneaded the flesh there before dropping one hand between Tony’s legs, rubbing his balls where they were pinned against his body. The noises he was pulling out of Tony were illicit and he never wanted them to stop.

He brushed the pad of his thumb against Tony’s pinned dick as he continued to lick the head, tasting precome between the layers of lace. “Can you come like this? With your gorgeous prick trapped in these beautiful panties baby?” Steve knew he was speaking but the words were tumbling from his lips haphazardly, he was using words dirty by anyone’s standards, but by Steve’s own they were downright filthy. Tony had reduced him to a mumbling, moaning, mess. He would have time to be embarrassed later, although the look of shock and pride on Tony’s face eased that feeling quite a bit. The look of pride only increased as the hand that had been on Tony’s ass fell to Steve’s own dick, easing inside his pants to jerk himself off. 

“Yeah.” Tony mumbled, biting his lower lip once more, “Fuck Steve I’m so close already, you… You…” Tony’s hands rested on Steve’s shoulders, fists balling into the fabric there. 

“Just lemme take care of you sweet heart.” With one last swipe of his tongue, Tony came against his own hip, Steve couldn’t help but lap it up where it was leaking out of the lace, it was the most erotic sight of the twenty-first century. It was enough to push him over the edge as well and he came in his own boxer-briefs, standing slowly as he pulled his hand out. “No more secrets, okay?” he asked softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips.

**A WEEK LATER**

Tony came home to an empty floor, he didn’t deal with disappointment well and he figured maybe he and Steve needed to have a talk about Steve permanently relocating to the tower. Maybe even to Tony’s floor. He was idly wondering if he shouldn’t just send a moving truck to Steve’s apartment when he spotted a small package on the counter. There was a small note in Steve’s elegant writing, “See you tonight – tell Jarvis when you’re ready for me.” He opened the box and nestled inside were a pair of red, white and blue, Official Captain America satin undies. 

Standing in front of the mirror sliding them into place, he couldn’t believe how well they fit. They cupped his cock perfect and hugged his ass in a way he knew Steve wouldn’t be able to resist.

He called out to Jarvis to let Steve know he was ready. 

He knew it would take a few minutes for Steve to make it up to his floor. Plenty of time to schedule movers.


End file.
